Fall In Fall
by chocotaro
Summary: Sometimes : Baekhyun takut dan lari. ChanBaek/BaekYeol, KrisLu, SuBaek
1. Fall In Fall

**Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

**Length : Oneshot ; Sequel**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo(s)**

* * *

.

* * *

Begitu ayah Kris sembuh, dia memperbolehkan anaknya untuk kembali ke Beijing. Baekhyun mengepak semua pakaian buru-buru dan mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya. Dia meminta maaf pada keduanya karena malah berkeliling dunia dengan pekerjaan tidak tetap. Walaupun ayahnya tidak ingin berbicara lagi padanya ataupun ibunya yang lelah menasehati Baekhyun agar tetap tinggal di Seoul menjadi pelatih Loen Ent, tapi Baekhyun tetap berangkat menuju bandara Incheon bersama Kris besok paginya.

Sesaat Baekhyun bisa melupakan alasan kenapa dia sampai memegang tiket pesawat tujuan Cina. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Kris yang khawatir dia tersenyum miris. Tahu bahwa alasan yang sama kembali membuatnya pergi dari negara sendiri.

"Kau betul-betul mau pindah ke Ningxia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Dia melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas meja restoran.

Betapa baiknya Kris membayar tagihan sarapan terakhir Baekhyun di Seoul sebelum mereka berpisah. Pria itu akan menjadi manajer di ICBC Ltd. sedangkan Baekhyun akan memulai hidup barunya di provinsi Ningxia.

"Betul-betul tidak mau bekerja di Tencent?" Baekhyun menggeram. Dia menaruh garpunya di atas piring pie yang sudah kosong kemudian menatapnya bosan.

"Kau sudah bertanya lima kali sejak kemarin dan jawabannya tetap tidak."

Pria yang akan kembali memegang nama Wu Yi Fan di meja kerjanya itu menyatukan alis lalu mendesah pelan. "Oke. Tapi kau tahu harus menelpon siapa kan kalau kesulitan?"

"Iya."

Mereka terdiam dan suara petugas bandara kembali terdengar dari luar. Kris mengerang kesal.

"Oh Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah membacanya. Ningxia itu provinsi kecil dengan populasi yang tidak hampir mencapai tujuh juta penduduk. Pendapatan per kapitanya jauh di bawah Beijing. Dan kau sudah berencana mau tinggal di gunung Helan menjadi pengumpul wolfberry. Bagaimana bisa aku kembali ke Beijing dengan tenang?!"

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Wu Yi Fan bisa berbicara sepanjang ini. Dan uh! Pria itu mulai membicarakan pendapatan per kapita Ningxia yang tidak pernah berada di peringkat lima besar menurut data pemerintah Cina. Kemudian membicarakan sahamnya yang ada di Tencent akan menjamin Baekhyun bekerja di sana secara makmur.

"Wu Yi Fan." Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya membuat Kris berhenti berbicara. Pertama, dia tidak menyukai nama Wu Yi Fan dan kedua, genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang dingin menyadarkannya bahwa pria itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah seperti ini sebelumnya. Jauh sebelum mengenal pria kaya bernama Wu Yi Fan yang selalu bertingkah seperti agensi asuransi pribadiku."

Wu Yi Fan menghela nafasnya, menautkan jari-jarinya pada milik Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali secara yakin sebelum mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja turun ke pipinya.

.

.

Di minggu pertama Baekhyun tinggal di Ningxia, dia mengelilingi provinsi mungil tersebut dengan sepeda. Pergi ke gua yang terkenal di Cina, mengunjungi 108 pagoda misterius, dan melihat-lihat masjid yang lebih banyak dibandingkan gereja atau kelentengnya.

Baekhyun menyewa sebuah rumah mungil di kaki gunung Helan dan melamar sebagai pemetik buah goji yang terkenal. Hari sebelum memulai bekerja, Baekhyun menulis surat untuk Kris-karena cuma dia satu-satunya orang yang menunggu kabar Baekhyun- dengan melampirkan fotonya di dekat pagoda yang menyeramkan.

Dua bulan setelah bekerja, Baekhyun kembali membeli kartu pos dan menulis di kantor posnya langsung sebelum tutup.

_'Aku resmi naik jabatan menjadi pengolah buah Goji! Kata atasanku, buah Goji di sini akan dikirim ke Beijing untuk menjadi minuman anti-oksidan bernama 'New NangXia'. Sekali-kali belilah dan rasakan hasil kerja kerasku pada cairan merah itu. Oke?! Liburan kau harus kemari dan melihat 108 pagoda. Sampai bertemu, Kris.'_

Dia menggambar stickman dengan pulpennya dan menambahkan kata 'Aku' di atas kepala si stickman pada gambar kartu pos yang berupa pemandangan gunung Helan sebelum memasukan kartu itu ke dalam box hijau khas China Post.

.

.

Kris benar-benar datang pada musim panas dan beruntunglah dia karena Baekhyun tinggal di kaki gunung Helan dengan aroma buah Goji memenuhi hidung tiap harinya serta udara yang tidak pernah mencapai 30 derajat celcius. Kris tidur kelelahan di ranjang bersama Baekhyun setelah lelah mengikuti kemanapun pria itu membawanya pergi.

"Sebelum kemari," Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Kris yang masih berbaring sambil terpejam. "Luhan datang ke apartemenku. Dia pikir aku yang membawa pergi kau dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila."

"Luhan sudah tahu semuanya dan marah karena keputusan Chanyeol untuk menikahinya lebih brengsek dibandingkan dengan perbuatan kekasihnya yang terdahulu."

Kris memegang pundaknya. "Baekhyun, Luhan meminta cerai dan menyuruh Chanyeol menikahimu."

"Kris."

"Luhan merasa bersalah padamu—"

"Kris!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Kris dan bangun menarik selimutnya. "Aku sudah berjuang untuk tinggal di sini selama setengah tahun dan melupakan pria itu. Tapi kau kemari sambil mengarang cerita tentangnya."

"Aku tidak mengarang."

"Yea! You know, even if you tell the truth—I don't give a fuck." Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras-keras.

Paginya Kris menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang dingin untuk kembali tidur di atas ranjang yang hangat. Dia dengan jelas bisa melihat bekas air mata Baekhyun di kedua pipinya dan Kris tidak menyukai hal ini.

Dengan senang hati pria itu menggoreng jiaozi instan yang ada di dalam kulkas serta merebus ubi milik Baekhyun yang di sembunyikannya untuk persediaan musim dingin.

"Aku bosan minum jus goji." Kris menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu Baekhyun sudah berada di meja makan menatap sarapannya; sepiring jiaozi dengan saus pedas, ubi rebus, dan segelas jus goji.

"Dan kau masih saja mencampur makanan sesukamu, Wu Yi Fan." Dia menunjuk jiaozinya dengan ubi rebus yang masih berada di piring.

Kris duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis. "Sama-sama, Byunbaek."

.

.

Byun Baekhyun mengantarkan Kris sampai di depan bandara dan memeluk tubuhnya lama. Kris membiarkan punggungnya sakit karena terlalu lama menunduk, tidak ingin Baekhyun untuk susah-susah berjinjit. Dia mengelus punggung temannya itu; seperti yang dilakukannya sejak dulu ketika Baekhyun merasa bersedih.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul. Kau akan menyesal, Baek-ah."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kris gugup, daging rongga mulutnya dia gigit-gigit karena menahan untuk memarahi Kris. Pria itu tidak ingin Baekhyun menyesal selamanya dan dia sadar bahwa memang itu yang dia inginkan.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun mendengus. "Chanyeol bilang, kalaupun dia mencintaiku… kita tidak akan bisa menikah."

"Baekhyun?" Kris menangkup pipinya dan menekankan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "He _was_ full of shit."

"Sekarang dia ingin kau. Dan kau juga menginginkannya. Jadi segera kembali ke Seoul sebelum pria itu mati karena sibuk menyesal."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, melepaskan tangan Kris sebelum mendorong pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam kabin. "Sampai jumpa lagi manajer bank nomer satu sedunia." Kris menyengir lebar dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau senyum itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"Nomer satu. Di atas HSBC dan Bank of America. Ingat itu Byunbaek."

"Selalu Kris. Aku selalu ingat."

Kris melambai padanya, semakin jauh dari jarak pandang Baekhyun. "Tahun depan aku sudah menjadi CEO di sana sementara kau adalah pasangan sah Park Chanyeol."

"Argh!" Baekhyun mengerang dan berpura-pura akan melemparkan sepatunya ke arah pria itu. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, Wu Yi Fan!"

Byun Baekhyun tentunya tidak akan sabar untuk menunggu musim panas selanjutnya.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun mulai tidak peduli hari-hari penting selain kapan harus dia bekerja dan tanggal penting lainnya yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan. Pria itu mulai lupa menulis surat untuk Kris bahkan lupa mengecek isi kotak pos yang ada di depan pintu utama gedung apartemennya. Satu-satunya orang yang masih berhubungan dengannya tentu saja Wu Yi Fan, tapi bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tidak akan menoleh ke arah kotak besi berjajar yang menampung surat itu.

Sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh enam, saat itu dia sedang sibuk mengontrol mesin-mesin pengolah buah goji sampai atasannya datang menyuruhnya berhenti. "Seseorang mencarimu."

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau pekerja boleh menerima tamu." Baekhyun mulai lancar menggunakan aksen khas daerah Ningxia.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak tamu yang satu ini, Boxian." Atasannya berbisik ketakutan sebelum memanggil pekerja lain menggantikan tugas Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun mulai merasa takut juga gugup. Siapa yang akan bertemu dengannya? Tamu yang tidak bisa ditolak atasannya itu. Apakah wakil dari pusat yang mulai kesal dengan hasil buah goji yang menurun tiap bulan atau karena Baekhyun belum memperpanjang visanya sejak bulan kemarin?

Tapi begitu melihat pria berambut cepak dengan warna coklat di depannya, Baekhyun merasa marah.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ah," pria itu tersenyum. Jasnya mengagumkan dan Baekhyun yakin harganya tidaklah murah. "Kau masih berada di sini Baekhyun. Tidak mengikuti saranku rupanya."

"Kalau kau cuma iseng lebih baik kau kembali mengurus bankmu yang semakin besar itu dan biarkan aku bekerja."

Kris malah melepas topi jaring-jaringnya dan celemek merah kumal Baekhyun. "Aku sudah meminta bosmu untuk memberikanmu libur selama sebulan penuh."

Sebelum Baekhyun memarahinya Kris sudah menarik pria itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil perusahaan Baekhyun. "Kita akan liburan ke Jeju."

"Dan untuk apa liburan ke Jeju sementara aku tinggal di tempat yang lebih bagus dibanding pulau itu?"

"Karena Ningxia terlalu gersang. Kita perlu ke pantai sekali-kali."

"Cina punya banyak pantai."

"Tapi aku ingin ke Jeju." Ucap Kris final menutup perdebatan mereka.

.

.

Harusnya Baekhyun percaya kalau Kris akan berbohong soal berlibur di pulau Jeju. Sesampainya di bandara Incheon, pria itu malah membawanya dengan Bugatti putihnya menuju daerah restoran di Gangnam. Mereka makan malam di sana, Kris membelikan Baekhyun pakaian yang lebih pantas untuk musim panas, dan menginap di hotel bintang lima dekat Loen Ent.

Selama di dalam kamar, Baekhyun enggan membuka tirai kamarnya karena dia tahu kamar ini berhadapan dengan gedung Loen Ent. Dan Baekhyun belum siap mengingat wajah sialan yang sudah membuat dirinya berubah banyak itu.

Paginya Kris memaksa Baekhyun pergi ke Everland Theme Park walaupun akhirnya mereka cuma pergi ke kebun binatangnya karena Kris menolak bermain wahana apapun. Baekhyun pernah kemari sekali bersama Chanyeol ketika liburan tahun baru dan taman bermain ini, mereka memang menikmati banyak waktu bersama-sama, Baekhyun segera menunduk memikirkannya.

Mereka keluar dari sana jam satu siang dan Kris menepikan mobilnya di pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong. "Aku mau membeli kopi sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini." Katanya ketika mereka baru berjalan melewati tiga toko. Baekhyun berhenti di depan jalanan penuh dengan kedai makanan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Baekhyun mulai resah dan mengetukan senakers cortez klasiknya. Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan masuk ke dalam café yang ramai pengunjung dan mencari pria sialan itu di dalam sana.

Tapi walaupun Baekhyun sudah bertanya pada semua pelayan, mereka hanya meminta maaf padanya karena tidak melihat pria yang sesuai dengan deskripsi Baekhyun. Dia bahkan dengan kesal mulai melantur; "Kau tahu kan CEO ICBC?! Kau menonton televisi kan! Pasti kau tahu pria ini!"

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berhenti menjambak rambutnya kesal dan menoleh membuat sneakersnya berdecit di lantai keramik café.

Pria itu masih tinggi dengan rambut dicat coklat karamel, tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya menyeramkan karena kantung mata di sana berwarna hitam. Dia menarik kembali tali tasnya yang jatuh ke sisi pundak dan tersenyum gugup. Sama seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Sejak kembali ke Seoul kemarin malam, Baekhyun sudah bertanya-tanya bagaimana jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di tempat umum dalam keadaan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun? Apakah Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Atau menegurnya? Atau akan tersenyum sedikit sebelum menghilang lagi dari kehidupan pria itu?

Tapi kini dia tahu jawabannya.

"Kau mencari siapa di sini?"

"Kris."

"Oh," dia tergelak dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Pria itu mungkin masuk ke café sebelah."

"Tidak! Jelas-jelas aku lihat dia kemari." Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya dan mengembungkan pipi sebal. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu!"

Baekhyun tidak ingin berhenti, tapi nyatanya tubuh itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap kembali laki-laki di sana.

"Sampai jumpa." Tapi dia hanya mengangguk tidak yakin dan berbalik. Ingin bertemu lagi namun tidak ingin merasa terluka karena ingat soal kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang mau dinikahi seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

"Douchebag."

"Oh. Jangan memulai Baekhyun. Aku baru saja pulang."

"Tidak peduli. Kau meninggalkanku di tengah jalan Kris! Karena ka,u aku harus bertemu dengan pria itu!"

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'pria itu', dia punya nama."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil bergumam 'ah'. "Dan sejak kapan kau peduli?" Dia menyindirnya membuat Kris mulai lelah dengan tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya. Tapi aku peduli padamu yang mulai bertingkah menyebalkan. Berhenti berpura-pura kalau kau membencinya dan berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

.

.

Kris mengirimnya ke konser pianis terkenal yang baru saja debut bernama Kim Jimin. Di sana Yiruma serta Klara Min menjadi bintang tamu dan mana sanggup Baekhyun menolak Kris yang terlihat seperti menitipkannya supaya berhenti menyalahkan pria itu karena sudah mengajaknya liburan di Seoul.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam enam sore. Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, menggenggam tiketnya erat-erat.

Begitu mobil menjauh, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam gedung kesenian yang selalu menjadi pertunjukan musik internasional itu. Aroma jeruk dan angin yang berhembus dari pendingin ruangan membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengantuk. Setelah beberapa menit, orang-orang mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan mengisi kursi kosong. Semua kecuali bangku yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Dan mungkin saja ini adalah bangku Kris yang sudah di pesannya. Ah, Baekhyun jadi iba karena jelas di sini cuma dia yang menikmati liburannya, Kris sibuk mengurus cabang ICBC di Seoul karena website ICBC Korea mulai diisi protes dari beberapa pelanggan.

Sesi pertama Kim Jimin masuk membawakan dua lagu selama dua puluh menit. Baekhyun bersumpah dia akan ketiduran kalau bukan karena pria yang duduk mengisi bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hai Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup, "Hai. Kebetulan ya kita bertemu lagi."

"Tidak sih." Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya yang mulai memerah. "Kris datang ke Loen kemarin dan memberikanku tiket konser. Beruntung aku bisa pulang cepat. Ternyata ini yang dia maksud dengan 'pertunjukkan mengagumkan'."

"Yea, Kim Jimin memang mengagumkan."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara beratnya membuat dada Baekhyun berdetak ingin meledak. Dia menggenggam cardigannya erat-erat sampai telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat. "Oh bukan. Bukan. Siapa yang peduli pada gadis pianis di depan sana. Aku cuma peduli pada Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang detak jantungnya bisa kudengar walaupun suara piano memaksa masuk ke telingaku."

Baekhyun mengutuk Kris dalam hati karena sudah memberikan tiket seenaknya ke pria itu. Dia tidak mengerti sejak kapan Chanyeol belajar merayu seperti ini dan mengingat Luhan pernah menjadi pasangannya, membuat dia kesal. 'Chanyeol pasti memang ahli merayu dan mungkin ini adalah rayuan yang pernah dicobanya kepada Luhan. Aku saja yang tidak tau karena aku tidak pernah menjalani hubungan romantik dengannya.' Baekhyun mendengus sambil tertawa mengejek dirinya.

Dia mengabaikan Park Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya dan menatap serius permainan Klara Min yang selalu hebat bahkan sejak Baekhyun masih kuliah di The Juliard. Beberapa kali Klara Min datang ke New York mengadakan pertunjukan musik sendiri dan Baekhyun tidak pernah absen untuk menontonnya.

"Hng!" Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika tangan Chanyeol yang besar masuk ke dalam kepalan tangannya dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka. "Mau apa kau?!" Baekhyun berbisik sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol walaupun dia ingin bertahan dan merasakan kehangatan dari sana.

"Aku tidak boleh menggenggam tanganmu? Kenapa?"

"Lepas atau aku akan berteriak dan membuat kita berdua keluar dari sini." Chanyeol melepaskannya perlahan-lahan seolah tidak ingin. Tapi Baekhyun mengenyahkan pendapat seperti itu, bisa saja Chanyeol cuma mengejeknya.

Mereka akan beristirahat lima belas menit dan Baekhyun buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di belakang gedung Seoul Art Center supaya tidak harus menemui Chanyeol. Dia membasuh mukanya kasar sambil terisak. Pundaknya naik-turun tidak bisa ditahan.

Ah, betapa Baekhyun benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangisnya semakin keras merasakan kedua lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dia berdiri tegak dan menutup wajah jeleknya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggeleng lemah. "Kumohon. Jangan begini, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi sambil masih terisak. Dia berusaha lepas tapi pelukan Park Chanyeol semakin erat dan anehnya dadanyalah yang merasa sesak.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangun kehidupan baru tanpamu. Sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Tapi kenapa…"

"Luhan benar. Aku tidak seharusnya bersusah-susah menjadi pria baik yang sebenarnya perbuatanku ini benar-benar menjengkelkan." Chanyeol mengecup kulitnya yang dingin tepat di belakang telinga mengirmkan sengatan listrik ke dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak bisa menikahimu karena aku takut menyakitimu Baekhyun. Seperti mantan kekasih Luhan yang membuat pria itu menjadi berantakan. Kupikir kalau menikahi orang yang bukan kucintai, ketika membuatnya menangis aku tidak akan merasa begitu bersalah. Dan kupikir aku masih bisa terus bersamamu, mencintaimu diam-diam dan selamanya cuma menjadi teman."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis, perlahan Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari wajah pria itu. Kedua-duanya bisa melihat bagaimana wajah mereka masing-masing tampak kacau dari pantulan cermin.

"Aku cuma tidak mau menyakitimu ketika aku sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu di depan pastur. Kau tahu kan kemungkinan untuk membuatmu menangis itu ada. Dan aku memang pantas kau panggil bodoh karena memang pikiranku dangkal." Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup kedua kelopak matanya yang bengkak.

"Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengulang semuanya." Baekhyun menegang, dia takut Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal aneh lagi dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Seolah-olah kita teman lama yang akhirnya tidak sengaja bertemu lagi. Lupakan kalau kau pernah kabur dari negaramu sendiri atau fakta bahwa aku pernah menikah. Maukah kau juga ambil bagian untuk rencanaku ini, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terdiam lama, Chanyeol menunggunya tapi pria itu tidak menjawab apa-apa dan keluar dari sana.

Selama di dalam ruangan Chanyeol terdiam tidak ingin terlalu memaksa pria itu, dan Baekhyun sendiri berusaha menikmati konser dengan tiket mahal yang sudah dibelikan Kris.

Begitu konser selesai, Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dari belakang menghentikan Chanyeol. "Halo, Chanyeol." Dia tersenyum dan sedikit berbisik. "Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu?"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menyeringai lebar. Ingin menangis. Dia mengangguk semangat dan menatap Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Ya lama sekali. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Mereka sama-sama terdiam sampai Chanyeol kembali menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ku dengar ada restoran bagus di sekitar sini. Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali, sama seperti ketika keduanya baru saja menyelesaikan lagu pertama mereka di kelas tujuh. Baekhyun menyeringai, biar saja Kris merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya ketika ditinggal sendirian di jalanan Myeongdong.

Dia meraih tangan Chanyeol. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

**END**

.

.

a/n : awalnya cuma 900 words terus meledak jadi 2800 words ggrrr. Terus ini langsung aku post tanpa di cek ulang, jadi yah hm… duh… gitu deh…  
Terima kasih buat semuanyaaa yang favorite, subscribe, dan review. Sebenernya yang kemarin itu ga serius kok, ga semua subscriber ngereviewpun aku bakal tetep post sekuelnya. Aku penasaran aja apa yang subscriber itu salah teken tombol soalnya ga pernah ngereview… bisa aja kan yaa kayak begitu?

Ok see you!

ps : awalnya sekuel cuma dari bagian baek ke konser terus ketemu yeol aja. makanya kubilang full chanbaek. tapi ternyata tangan nulis tambahan krisbaek di atas...


	2. Croissant

**CROISSANT**

**Pairing :** Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kris/Luhan, Jongin/Sehun  
**Rating :** T  
**Length :** 2494 words  
**a/n :** ternyata masih belum tamat phew!

.

.

**Seoul, 2008**

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Baekhyun hari ini, tapi dia tetap memandang temannya gusar. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian anak itu melempar tas sembarangan. "Aku benciii!" teriaknya dan melompat-lompat kecil m di sekitar lantai kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Yang dipanggil sedikit terkejut dengan pekikan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baek?" Jawabnya gugup.

Baekhyun mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memandang benci pada tas merah marunnya. Sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat anak itu pusing bukan main. "Katakan padaku," nadanya masih membentak, "apa kita akan mati kalau tidak bisa berbahasa korea dengan baik?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Sudah tahu Baekhyun akan bertanya dan meminta dukungan darinya untuk bersama-sama melawan guru mereka. "Tidak. Tapi kau tentu mau lulus, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku sekolah di sekolah seni bukan untuk belajar bahasa!"

"Ya, tapi kau perlu belajar bahasa supaya tahu bagaimana menulis lirik yang bagus."

Mata croissantnya membulat kemudian dia mulai menunjukan wajah seolah-olah Chanyeol berkhianat padanya di tengah medan perang. "Jadi kau mendukung guru itu menyuruhku mengerjakan essai?!"

"Sepertinya," Chanyeol menatapnya tidak yakin. Beruntung minggu kemarin dia sudah membeli satu kardus susu strawberry dan es krim kesukaan Baekhyun. Walaupun kali ini tidak akan selesai hanya dengan satu ember es krim.

"Chanyeol. Sumpah ya aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau mendukung guru tua itu. Aku mengerti nilai bahasaku tidak pernah bagus dan kau masih kecewa padaku soal tugas kolaborasi kita kelas tujuh, tapi kenapa sih dari banyak pilihan tugas aku harus mengerjakan essai sebanyak li-ma ri-bu kata?!"

Baekhyun berjalan kesal dari kanan ke kiri kemudian kembali lagi tepat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menulis lebih dari enam ratus kata selain untuk catatan. Dan untuk tambahan, catatanku punya banyak gambar not balok. Setidaknya aku masih sanggup melihatnya. Tapi lima ribu kata… berapa halaman yang harus kuhabiskan?"

Chanyeol melepas kaus kaki hitam putihnya dan melempar sepasang kain wol bau itu ke keranjang di sudut kamarnya. Dia melepas dasi kemudian membuka kemejanya. "Baek, sebaiknya kau segera mengerjakannya dan bukan malah mengeluh."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun menghentakan kaki kesal. Dia menarik rambut Chanyeol sampai berantakan kemudian mendengus kasar. "Dasar gila nilai." Kemudian anak itu mengambil iPod classic milik Chanyeol, memutar lagu Joe Dassin dengan volume maksimum.

"Baek! Jangan keras-keras. Aku perlu belajar."

"Buat apa kau belajar, anak pintar?! Tanpa belajarpun kau tetap peringkat pertama."

"Baek."

Baekhyun berjinjit dan melompat menuju ranjang tepat di atas tubuh Chanyeol sampai temannya memekik sakit.

"_Hier soir deux inconnus. Et ce matin sur l'avenue_ hm…" Dia bergumam tepat di belakang telinga Chanyeol membuat anak laki satu-satunya di keluarga Park itu merinding. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara Baekhyun dari dekat, tangannya mengepal ingin segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Keinginannya terlaksana, dia berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Mereka terdiam membiarkan Joe Dassin menyelesaikan lagunya kemudian Baekhyun memekik senang ketika suara Peter Sartedt terdengar.

'_You talk like Marlene Dietrich and you dance like Zizi Jeanmaire_.' Suara Baekhyun bergema di telinganya.

"_Oh Mr. Darcy how can you have such a romantic song_!" Ejeknya, ujung jari telunjuk Baekhyun melingkar di lengan kanan Chanyeol tepat langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit halusnya. Tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol menambahkan lagu pada playlist yang sering diputar oleh mereka berdua.

"Baek, namaku Chanyeol. Dan siapa itu Mr. Darcy?"

Baekhyun segera mendongak menatap temannya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak kenal Mr. Darcy?" dan ketika dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan Baekhyun melotot. "Pride and Prejudice! Kau tidak pernah menonton atau membaca bukunya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan literatur klasik."

Anak itu tidak menyahut apapun lagi dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

'_When you go on summer vacation  
You go to Juan-les-Pines  
With your carefully designed topless swimsuit  
You get an even suntan, on your back and on your legs_'

Chanyeol bernyanyi dengan suara pelan sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya dan mengusap telapak kaki Baekhyun dengan telapak kakinya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Jadi sudah siap mengerjakan tugas perbaikan nilaimu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera merengut. Dia menaikan tubuhnya sedikit membuat selangkangannya bergesekan dengan paha Chanyeol-kedua-duanya menahan nafas segera- sampai hidungnya menyentuh kulit leher milik temannya.

"Aku mau tidur."

"Oke, tapi nanti jam enam aku akan membangunkanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku ingin nilaimu bagus, Byunbaek."

"Kalau begitu kau yang kerjakan tugasku. Nanti biar kutulis ulang." Rengeknya pelan teredam di telinga Chanyeol. Hampir saja anak itu mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun, dia segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun meredakan rasa gugupnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Baek."

Baru Chanyeol memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Dua puluh tahun lagi kau mau jadi apa?"

"Hm? Rasanya tadi kau bilang mau tidur."

"Pemain gitar atau jadi idol-grup?" tanyanya lagi tanpa peduli pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Aku mungkin meneruskan bisnis keluarga."

"Masa? Kupikir orangtuamu sudah baik-baik saja soal pekerjaan seniman."

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun ke ranjang, merasa berat, tapi masih tetap memeluknya. Baekhyun semakin sulit bernafas jadi dia memutuskan keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol perlahan. Kepalanya bersandar di lengan kanan temannya. "Siapa yang tahu. Mungkin aku akan berfikir kalau menjadi gitaris tidak mencukupi kebutuhanku dan bekerja seperti ayahku tidak ada buruknya juga."

"Kau sendiri, Byun?"

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol, menggesekan hidungnya di sana sambil tersenyum membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya dua puluh tahun kemudian. "Aku akan menabung dan pergi ke Paris lalu menjadi seniman jalanan di sana."

Chanyeol terdiam dalam kedipan kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengannya. "_Get your shit together_, Baek."

"Eh, sejak kapan kau berbicara sekasar ini?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau kehilangan akalmu?" Chanyeol menyentil keningnya.

"Tapi bukannya itu romantis? Aku akan bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar atau mungkin flute dan menari bersama orang-orang asing."

"Kau gila atau kau kebanyakan mendengar lagu tua milikmu?"

"Dua-duanya?"

"Aku akan mengambil phonograph di kamarmu dan membakar semua piringan hitamnya."

Baekhyun tertawa tidak peduli, tubuhnya meregang sebentar terlalu lelah meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kemudian menatap lagi temannya. "Bagaimana soal istri? Atau anak? Kau mau punya anak berapa?"

Kedua belah bibir Chanyeol bertemu rapat-rapat, kerongkongannya terasa kering karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasa gugup. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal anak." Tidak bisa, otaknya tidak mengijinkan pita suara Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan kalimat bahwa dia terlalu sibuk mengagumi Baekhyun sehingga tidak pernah memikirkan 'istri'nya di masa depan.

"Aku pasti akan menikah dengan orang yang kugilai setiap sebelum tidur dan bangun dari tidur. Kemudian kalau nanti dia adalah seorang pria, kami akan mengadopsi lima anak laki-laki juga lima anak perempuan." Baekhyun menyengir lebar, tidak merasa gugup ketika menceritakan bahwa kemungkinan orientasi seksualnya berbeda. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya bernafas ringan mendengar bahwa mereka tentu saja bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tapi kemudian jantungnya menjadi berat kembali, nafasnya bersahut-sahutan membuat Baekhyun risih.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku iri padamu Baekhyun. Kau polos sekali sampai bisa berfikir bisa menikahi orang yang kau cintai."

"Bukannya menikahi tujuannya untuk bersama orang yang… kucintai?"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun kembali dan menepuk pinggulnya. "Menikah bukan perkara mudah, itu sih yang ibuku katakan. Tapi dia benar, orangtuaku tidak saling menyukai satu sama lain dan mereka tetap bisa tetap memiliki keluarga lengkap. Jadi cinta itu bukan alasan utama untuk menikah."

"Serius?!" Croissant coklat Baekhyun kembali melebar menggemaskan. "Tapi bagaimana mereka melakukan _itu_ tanpa rasa suka?"

"_Itu_?"

"_Itu_… itu Chanyeol! Hal dewasa yang dilakukan untuk reproduksi." Baekhyun menjawabnya gugup sambil bergumam kesal karena Chanyeol tidak peka sama sekali.

"Oh. Kurasa _itu_ bisa dilakukan tanpa rasa suka. Aku tidak tahu apa bedanya, Baek." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. iPod milik Chanyeol masih memutar playlist yang mereka buat bersama-sama ketika hari pertama masuk setelah liburan musim panas.

Park Chanyeol menatapnya lama-lama kemudian mereka berpelukan erat tidak peduli siapa yang memulai. Baekhyun menggesekan pahanya ke selangkangan Chanyeol sengaja dan mencium pipi anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tanpa peduli kalau kelakuannya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar gila.

.

* * *

.

**Seoul, 2018**

'_Fell in love years ago  
With an innocent girl  
From the Spanish and indian home  
Home of the heroes and villains'_

Dering alarm iPhone Chanyeol kali ini berbeda dari minggu lalu. Kebiasaan menggantinya secara teratur supaya Baekhyun akan bangun dan mendengarkannya teliti. Biasanya Baekhyun akan bangun dan mendengarkan lagunya sampai habis, memecahkan soal matematika untuk mematikan alarm, kemudian mandi dengan garam mandi aroma strawberry-kadang lavender-. Tapi tidak hari ini karena siapa sangka kalau bercinta dengan Chanyeol akan menguras seluruh tenaganya.

'_Once at night catillian squared the fight  
And she was right in the train of the bullets that eventually  
brought her down  
But she's still dancing in the night  
Unafraid of what a dudell do in a town full of heroes and villains_'

Dia menggeram sedikit. Menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajah dan kembali tertidur.

'_Heroes and villains  
Just see what you've done  
Stand or fall I know there  
Shall be peace in the valley  
And it's all an affair  
Of my life with the heroes and villains_'

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya kasar, mengambil iPhone pacarnya untuk mematikan alarm sialan yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Heck_, empat akar lima— Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin supaya kekasihnya yang sok pintar itu mematikan alarm _smartphone_nya.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya lagi dan kali ini Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wangi aftershave yang menguar kemana-mana. Kadang Baekhyun khawatir kalau idol di Loent tergoda pada kekasihnya sehingga memakai segala cara untuk tidur dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Matikan alarmnya dan buang aplikasi anehmu itu."

"Kau kan yang minta aku membeli ini."

"Buang!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. "Aku mau tidur atau kalau tidak besok aku tidak bisa naik ke atas tubuhmu lagi."

Chanyeol menurut. Menyelesaikan soal matematika pada aplikasi alarmnya dan terpaksa membuang aplikasi seharga empat dolar yang baru saja diupgrade menjadi versi pro karena Baekhyun merengek soal limited song.

Dan sekarang kekasihnya itu kesal merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dari usia mereka tiga belas tahun sampai sekarang dua puluh tujuh, Chanyeol masih tetap mengikuti semua kemauan kekasih-majikan-nya, Byun Baekhyun.

Yang sesuai rencana mereka berdua akan berubah marga setelah musim panas.

"Aku ingin menikah di bawah salju." Kata Baekhyun kedua kalinya hari itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau datang nanti."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara rendah, yang biasa dia lakukan ketika keinginannya harus terpenuhi.

"Kita pakai salju buatan saja, oke?" Chanyeol masih membujuknya.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Dan selesai."

Kemudian besoknya sesuai keinginan Byun Baekhyun, pasangan Chanyeol, tanggal yang dicetak pada undangan pernikahan mereka sesuai keinginan pria itu. Baekhyun menyengir lebar kemudian memeluk Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol masih merasa aneh karena meskipun Baekhyun memaksanya juga memerintah ini-itu, Park Chanyeol merasa pernikahannya kali ini adalah pernikahan yang pertama dan terakhir.

Dia merasa utuh.

Bersama Baekhyun membuat tulang pipinya naik juga kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Setiap hari perasaannya berkembang dan sebelum hari berakhir dia bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa mereka besok, akan melakukan apa, atau akan masak apa Baekhyun untuk bekal makan siangnya.

.

.

Sebelum menikah, Baekhyun ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah baru mereka. "Ini bukan pesta bujang, Luhan!" Baekhyun memekik di depan speaker telpon kemudian menjelaskan kalau mereka hanya akan barbercue di halaman belakang kemudian minum-minum sedikit-Chanyeol sudah bertaruh kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menyentuh sama sekali alkohol nanti- kemudian Baekhyun meminta nomor Sehun juga Jongin.

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku mengundang mereka?"

'_Byun Baekhyun aku sudah baik-baik saja dengan keduanya sejak… kau tahu nikah di Brazil.'_ Luhan tidak menyebutkan lebih detil menikah dengan siapa tapi Baekhyun merasa baik-baik saja walaupun Luhan mengungkit soal pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol._ 'Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Bukannya kau bilang Sehun bukan orang yang harus diundang ke pesta?'_

"Erm, aku tidak punya banyak teman dekat dan yang terpikir olehku cuma mereka berdua."

'_Oke aku akan mengirimkan nomernya nanti. Terakhir musim panas kemarin mereka berdua baru saja mengadopsi anak sekaligus berlibur di Filipina.'_

Baekhyun segera menoleh menatap Chanyeol penuh harap dan pria itu membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja seperti teman perang yang mendapat kabar kalau istrinya mati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya begitu Baekhyun menutup telepon wireless mereka di meja bar.

"Jongin dan Sehun mengadopsi anak Filipina."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya dia duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun yang lembut serta wangi strawberry. "Aku sudah menghubungi panti asuhan milik temanku. Dia bilang kalau minggu depan kita bisa kesana."

Alis Baekhyun mengerut dan dia menghela nafas tidak percaya. Matanya memerah bersamaan dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. "Bohong." Katanya lirih.

"Baek, aku masih ingat soal keinginanmu mengadopsi lima anak laki-laki dan lima anak perempuan. Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau kita mengadopsi anak sebanyak itu."

Dia tertawa pelan, suaranya kadang menghilang karena tertahan oleh keinginan untuk menangis. "Setelah dewasa aku juga sadar kalau sepuluh anak sepertinya berlebihan. Kita bisa mengadopsi sepasang."

Chanyeol cuma menciumnya pelan dan lembut.

.

.

'_Well, there she goes with a brand new love affair  
Dancing with him like she don't even care  
Well, let her dance with him  
Let her dance all night long_

_Well, who would've known that just yesterday  
She danced with me the very same way  
Well, let her dance with him  
Let her dance all night long'_

"Chanyeol!" Luhan meninju lengannya dan mematikan iPod touch milik mantan suaminya itu. "Kau menyinggungku."

"Ups, _sorry_. Aku cuma tidak menyangka kalau kau dengan Kris…"

"Sempit. Dunia itu sempit, Yeol." Baekhyun mengejeknya sambil membalik daging yang ada di panggangan.

Kris tidak menjawab apa-apa, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memaksa Luhan untuk menceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bertemu dan memutuskan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol mendekati anak perempuan yang masih berusia dua tahun di meja piknik halaman belakang rumahnya. Jongin dan Sehun mengambil brandy di lemari pendingin tapi kemungkinan keduanya malah saling melumat lidah satu sama lain sampai meninggalkan putri adopsinya lebih dari setengah jam-rumah Chanyeol tidak sebesar itu sampai memerlukan waktu lama hanya untuk pergi ke dapur dan kembali ke halaman belakang-.

"Hai." Dia menggenggam tangan mungil anak perempuan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin bilang kalau anak mereka baru saja mengalami kecelakaan karena hujan besar yang melanda Filipina, menyebabkan anak itu bisu post-traumatic dan bisa sembuh selama mereka sabar melatihnya.

Pertama kali melihat putri Jongin dan Sehun, Baekhyun menarik lengan kemeja kekasihnya sambil merengek kalau mereka harus mempercepat jadwal kunjungan ke panti asuhan. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak sabar mengasuh anak mereka sendiri bersama Baekhyun. Pria yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Dia pikir Baekhyun terlalu sering menonton kisah Disney sampai bisa berbicara kalau ingin menikahi orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kenyataannya, ini salah Chanyeol yang pasif dan percaya kalau semua pasangan seperti orangtuanya. Karena Ayahnya mencintai sekretarisnya secara terang-terangan dan ibunya tidak peduli karena dia masih mencintai kakak suaminya yang sudah meninggal. Cliché.

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa kita harus menikah dengan orang yang kusukai."

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jongin dan Sehun pulang lebih dulu karena putri mereka tertidur, Baekhyun mencium keningnya gemas sebelum melambai dan menyuruh Sehun kembali mampir di waktu luang. Kris juga Luhan pulang setelah membantu Baekhyun membereskan kekacauan mereka, keduanya berjanji akan menemani Baekhyun mengambil bajunya di butik.

"Hm, kalau menikah dengan orang yang kusukai, denganmu, bagaimanapun keadaannya aku bisa menanganinya, aku akan tetap bertahan dan tidak bisa berfikir aneh-aneh seperti bercerai. Karena aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Bonusnya, aku merasa bahagia juga utuh setiap hari."

"Chanyeol kau baru menonton opera sabun atau bagaimana, huh?" Baekhyun terkikik geli di dalam pelukannya. "Kita bahkan belum menikah. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Kita belum menikah. Tapi aku sudah hidup denganmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

"Oke, oke," Croissant dengan isi coklat kesukaannya menyipit seiring senyuman lebar di wajah Baekhyun, "aku percaya." Bisiknya final sebelum mengecup bibir Chanyeol perlahan.

.

.

* * *

**Tamat** (_lagi_)

* * *

.

.

_Kayaknya aku ketagihan bikin lanjutan Ever and Ever sampe gini.  
Soalnya aku sendiri masih penasaran sama akhirnya BaekYeol..._  
_Jadi semoga readers juga ga bosen._  
_**Thanks for r&r!**_

**_soundtracks :_**

**-**The Beach Boys - Heroes and Villains  
- Bobby Fuller - Let Her Dance  
- Peter Sarstedt - Where Do You Go to My Lovely  
-Joe Dassin - Les Champs Élysées


	3. Sometimes

Mereka adalah pasangan bahagia yang baru saja pindah ke New York, di sana Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di New York-ha! Tebakannya benar soal nasibnya yang berakhir dengan bekerja di perusahaan sendiri- dan Baekhyun ikut kembali ke dalam grup orkestranya untuk memainkan soundtrack film-film besar garapan Peter Jackson atau Tim Burton.

Kadang Baekhyun mempunyai ekpresi aneh ini, dan Chanyeol selalu takut untuk menebaknya. Di hari-hari ketika Baekhyun memiliki ekspresi anehnya, dia akan pulang lebih malam tanpa mengabari Chanyeol, mengajak anak mereka makan es krim berdua, dan pergi bersama teman kuliahnya dulu.

Chanyeol mengenal satu teman koreanya yang bernama Joonmyun. Mereka bersahabat karena Joonmyun tinggal di dekat apartemen mereka dan keduanya pernah sekelas ketika musim panas. Setiap Baekhyun pergi bersama pria itu, Chanyeol ingin buru-buru membeli rumah untuk mereka supaya Joonmyun berhenti jadi orang ketiga dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Anak asuh mereka, Taehyung, sangat sensitif pada sikap Baekhyun yang mulai berubah-ubah tidak pasti. Tiap kali Baekhyun mulai aneh, dia akan menelpon Chanyeol lewat telpon rumah dan mengadu kalau sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kabur bersama si Joonmyun itu.

Chanyeol akan terburu-buru ke apartemen kemudian menahan Baekhyun dengan es krim kesukaannya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka mengenal, tapi trik itu tetap berlaku. Tiap kali Baekhyun tenang, maka dia menyengir lebar. Senang karena Baekhyun yang dikenalnya belum berubah. Chanyeol akan memeluk anak umur sembilan tahun itu sambil menonton pasangannya menghabiskan satu ember es-krim sendirian.

.

.

Tapi, hari ini Chanyeol merasa berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan dan Kris datang berdua serta berencana menginap di hotel dekat apartemen mereka, Luhan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya mengitari jalan-jalan besar New York sementara Kris mengurus kerjasamanya dengan perusahaan Chanyeol.

Tidak sampai dua jam, Luhan sudah kembali ke kantor Chanyeol dengan wajah panik. Mau tidak mau wajahnya ikut panik. "Luhan, mana Baekhyun?" kejarnya langsung.

"Baekhyun mau kembali ke Seoul."

"_Fuck_, apa?" Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris dan ayahnya tidak peduli. Dia menarik Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Luhanpun tidak tahu sama sekali masalah yang terjadi.

"Sumpah aku cuma berjalan-jalan dan kami masuk ke toko kaset. Kemudian dia bilang ingin kembali ke apartemen mengecek Taehyung. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun terburu-buru mengepak semua pakaiannya."

Chanyeol sudah lelah karena ayahnya, kini Baekhyun membuat keadaan jauh dari baik. Dia sampai ke apartemen, menemukan Taehyung kebingungan sambil menahan nangis. "Kemana Baekhyun hyung?" tuntutnya. Chanyeol menggeleng tidak tahu lalu mendekati anaknya. "Tae, Baek benar-benar tidak bilang apapun padamu?"

"Dia tiba-tiba masuk sambil menangis dan meminta maaf padaku. Kemudian mengepak semua pakaian."

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang besar sebelum melepaskannya. Menyuruh pria itu pergi mencari ayahnya yang lain. "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membawa anak nakal itu pulang dan menarik telinganya sampai seperti telingaku." Guraunya supaya Taehyung berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Chanyeol!" Taehyung menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang kembali ke luar bersama Luhan. "Kalau Baekhyun hyung menangis lagi, aku akan tinggal dengan Joonmyun."

Chanyeol terlihat panik, dia menunjuk-nunjuk Taehyung dari jauh. "Kalau kau sampai berani melakukan itu—" dia tidak punya waktu berdebat dengan anaknya jadi Chanyeol menyerah, "_tch_, Baekhyun benar-benar menurunkan sikapnya dengan baik ke Taehyung." dan cuma bisa bergumam kesal. Luhan mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil terkikik.

"Taehyung benar-benar menikmatinya ya ketika memanggilmu hanya dengan nama."

"Bagi anak itu, cuma Baekhyun orangtuanya. Aku seolah kekasih gelap Baekhyun yang suka menumpang di apartemen mereka." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengendarai secepat mungkin, tapi New York di sore hari tidak mungkin bisa membuatnya berkendara lebih dari 80 km/jam.

"Kau terlalu sibuk sih dengan pekerjaan. Kupikir kau lebih suka bekerja dengan gaji kecil dan tetap menemani Baekhyun di rumah."

"Lu, kalau aku seperti itu, pendapat Taehyung soal aku cuma kekasih gelap Baek yang mengambil keuntungan darinya akan jadi kenyataan."

Luhan mendekap tangannya di depan dada, tidak setuju, alisnya hampir menyatu. "Tapi setidaknya kau ada waktu untuk mendidik Taehyung dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin aneh."

"Kalaupun ada waktu, aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya. Dia begitu ketakutan tiap selesai melakukan seks. Dan aku cuma bisa meyakinkannya kalau aku mencintainya, beruntung bisa menikah dengannya, dan merawat Taehyung adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Begitu sampai di depan bandara menggunakan rute bus umum-mereka takut Baekhyun bergurau dan malah berhenti di tengah jalan-, Chanyeol menelpon Joonmyun sedangkan Luhan menelpon Baekhyun. Setelah tiga kali menelpon pria itu, putus asa Chanyeol berteriak sambil merutuk macam-macam, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam bandara. Mungkin Baekhyun bohong soal ingin pulang ke Seoul, tapi Chanyeol begitu putus asa untuk mencari tahu di mana Baekhyun. Luhan dan Taehyung benar soal waktunya yang tidak efektif ketika bersama Baekhyun. Setelah sampai rumah dia hanya akan makan, menonton televisi-kadang mendengarkan racauan Baekhyun-, kemudian meniduri anak itu. Chanyeol tidak sempat bertanya bagaimana pekerjaan Baekhyun, bagaimana Taehyung, kemana saja Baekhyun tiap kali pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kini dia menyesal karena cuma peduli soal kebutuhan seksnya.

Ternyata berlari sambil memikirkan banyak hal dua kali lebih melelahkan, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berhenti. Chanyeol yang panik berlari ke sana-ke sini, mencari pasangannya, sampai telpon dari Luhan membuatnya berhenti lagi.

"Kris sudah bertanya pada pihak penerbangan. Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke Seoul sejak jam tiga tadi." Tangannya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, dia mematikan ponselnya. Chanyeol menjadi lebih panik, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan tangannya meraih sembarangan kemeja di tubuhnya yang kini kancing-kancingnya berjatuhan dan memantul ke lantai.

Chanyeol mengerti kalau Baekhyun punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkannya, dan sejak mereka pindah ke New York Baekhyun sesekali menunjukkan kalau dirinya tidak nyaman pada hubungan mereka. Tapi kenapa Bakehyun harus pergi lagi sementara Chanyeol bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Dia sudah tidak menikah dengan Luhan atau berpacaran dengan siapapun. Chanyeol cuma punya Taehyung dan Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi harus memperlakukan kehidupannya seperti apa.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan menghampirinya dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tenang. Dia memberikan botol minum padanya, nafasnya sudah kembali normal, tapi air mata masih mendesak berebutan ingin keluar dari balik kantung mata Chanyeol.

Luhan lagi-lagi bersikap dewasa untuknya. Dulu semasa sekolah, ketika Baekhyun juga marah padanya, Chanyeol bergantung pada Luhan. Menangis di pundaknya untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin dia harusnya mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan Luhan dan tidak usah mati-matian mengejar Baekhyun kalau pada akhirnya Baekhyun sendiri yang berlari menjauhi dirinya.

Mereka pulang dalam diam, kali ini Luhan memaksa untuk menyetir, sesekali matanya menatap khawatir Chanyeol. Walaupun di luar Mazdanya ramai oleh klakson mobil dan umpatan orang-orang yang baru pulang bekerja, tapi di dalam Chanyeol merasa dunianya sudah mati. Taehyung mungkin serius akan pindah bersama Joonmyun, atau kalau anak itu hanya bergurau, dia tetap akan menjauhi Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

Tiga hari.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar selama tiga hari. Dia meminta cuti dan mengurus Taehyung yang masih bersamanya supaya mereka pindah dari sana. Taehyung tidak mau pindah ke Seoul dan begitujuga dengan Chanyeol, maka mereka berdebat banyak. Lalu kedua-duanya mengobrol seharian, sampai malam tiba, dan pagi bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Chanyeol sengaja mengijinkan Taehyung untuk tidak kesekolah supaya dia bisa mengobrol banyak dengan anak itu.

Setelah mengobrol kehidupan mereka yang selama ini saling asing, Chanyeol meneguk jus jeruknya dan menatap Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau tetap ingin tinggal denganku."

"Kalau aku tidak tinggal, kau bakal bunuh diri."

Chanyeol mendengus, "setidaknya itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Baekhyun hyung mencintaimu. Dia cuma bingung."

"Ya dia selalu kebingungan. Begitu juga ketika kami masih sekolah, dan saat bekerja, sampai sekarang punya anak, dia masih tetap kebingungan."

"Kadang-kadang ketika hyung mengajakku makan es krim, dia akan bilang padaku kalau dia merasa menikahi Chanyeol seperti sulap." Chanyeol selalu menyukai ketika semua orang bercerita padanya soal Baekhyun, walaupun dia mengenal baik pasangannya. "Dia takut kalau trik sulap itu terbongkar, sulapnya jadi tidak mengagumkan lagi baginya."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mencari tahu bagaimana triknya." Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan meraih-raih udara kosong di atap. "BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya putus asa.

.

.

Di hari keempat, Chanyeol keluar karena persediaan jus dan kaleng makanan mereka habis. Dia pergi keluar menggunakan mantel untuk mandi dan sandal. Semua orang melihat padanya tapi pria itu tidak peduli.

Nafasnya tertahan ketika masuk ke dalam mini market, dan begitu sampai di lorong minuman, perutnya terlonjak. Baekhyun berdiri di sana bersama Joonmyun dan mereka sibuk memilih merek susu yang bagus. Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya langsung, mengajaknya keluar dan berhenti di gang kecil antara gedung-gedung yang gelap.

"SEOUL?!" Chanyeol langsung meneriakinya karena panik. Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Seoul katamu. Kris yang berbohong di sini atau kau?"

"Aku memang membeli tiket ke Seoul." Jawab Baekhyun berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu menghindar dari pasanganmu sendiri?! Kau sudah melanggar janjimu di gereja kalau kita akan bersama susah dan senang, kaya dan miskin, sehat dan sakit!"

Baekhyun terdiam, kepalanya menunduk.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menuntutnya lagi.

"Aku takut! Aku cuma takut, oke!" Jawab pria itu panik. "Kau bekerja tiap hari dan pulang malam, kau punya sekretaris cantik yang seksi, aku tahu itu pemikiran aneh karena kau sepenuhnya menyukai laki-laki tapi aku tetap takut. Aku takut karena kita cuma ngeseks tiap kali kau pulang bekerja, aku ingin bertanya ini-itu padamu tapi aku takut. Aku takut karena tempo hari teman Taehyung datang ke rumah dan menuduh kalau Taehyung juga gay seperti orangtua angkatnya. Aku takut, bodoh! Dan aku tidak bisa bilang ini semua karena, _hell_, aku memang pengecut." Baekhyun gemetaran dengan tangan yang mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendekat, membiarkan nafasnya menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan begitu juga nafas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya.

"Yang harusnya bilang seperti itu aku. Tiap kali aku bekerja aku khawatir kau akan tidur dengan temanmu dari orkestra. Setiap Joonmyun mengajakmu pergi, aku sudah panik menahan diri karena ingin membunuh orang itu. Apalagi ketika selesai tidur denganmu, kau akan memasang wajah ketakutan itu sejak sampai di New York. Tapi aku percaya padamu, Baek. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun cuma menangis kencang di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol yang basah, matanya tepejam erat, dan cuma suara nafas mereka berdua yang bisa di dengarnya. Pria itu membiarkan tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya bergerak konstan mengikuti deru nafas, pinggulnya refleks ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan alat seks Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam anusnya. Dia mengerang sakit juga keenakan begitu perutnya dililit sesuatu, testisnya bergetar sebelum mengirim sperma untuk dikeluarkan dari meatus yang menghadap kearah dagunya.

"Ma—_hng_! Maaf." Baekhyun tergugu, wajahnya memerah di balik bahu Chanyeol membuat pria itu terkekeh dan getarannya menimpa dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaruh kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk mengaitkannya di pinggul pria itu, dia menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum bertemu dalam ciuman panjang, saliva mereka jatuh kemana-mana sampai Baekhyun merasa berantakan sekali. Ciuman Chanyeol naik ke atas seiring gerakannya yang semakin cepat. Bibir Baekhyun tetap terbuka, menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mencium kekasihnya sepanjang-panjangnya.

Sperma Chanyeol menembak jauh ke dalam sampai perut Baekhyun terasa basah, dia tertawa kecil, wajahnya sudah kepanasan dan kakinya lelah karena terlalu lama mengangkang. Jari-jarinya refleks mencari helaian rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya lagi supaya bertemu dalam ciuman yang basah dan panas.

"Di mana kau tiga hari ini?"

"Aku menginap di hotel."

Chanyeol menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun sampai mereka berdua merasa panas lagi. "Joonmyun?"

"_Hngh_…" Tangan Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang turun ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. _God_ Chanyeol bisa mati sambil ereksi kalau Baekhyun mendesah sensual seperti itu tiap hari. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

Mereka terdiam, Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergerak naik-turun bertemu dengan dada Baekhyun. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil iPod Chanyeol lalu kembali mencium pria itu lama-lama setelah memutar lagu di sana.

_Sometimes I run  
Sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time_

.

* * *

**Tamat **_(beneran)_

* * *

.

Namanya juga keluarga modern, jadi maklum ya Tae-nya ga manggil baek appa sama eomma atau daddy sama mommy.  
Part ini dikit soalnya cuma nyelesaiin aja kok biar ga tanggung amat ceritanya.  
Jadi nulis fic baru(my turn to cry)nya ga sambil merasa bersalah.

**_Thanks for r&r!_**

_Credit song :_

Britney Spears - Sometimes


End file.
